


Saying Goodbye

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An accident on an away mission robs the Enterprise of one of her crew. (11/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This was written in about 5 minutes after I heard the news that Kellie Waymire had passed away. No beta. Thank you Ms. Waymire for bringing to life a wonderful character and making such an impression after only a few episodes. As long as there is fanfic, Ensign Cutler will live on forever.  


* * *

Travis stood stoically, his right arm wrapped protectively around Hoshi's shoulders. She leaned into his chest as she unsuccessfully tried to quiet her sobbing.

Malcolm and Trip, in a rare display of public affection, held hands tightly. A single tear rolled slowly down Trip's cheek.

T'Pol's face was emotionless, but her stance betrayed her.

Phlox stood, shoulders slumped, tears soaking his face. Old memories of better times clouded his mind as he laid a rose on the coffin.

As he must, Archer remained in control; his voice steady as he gave the eulogy. His tears would come later, in private.


End file.
